


Caught

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from tumblr, for a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> ||[I request that while I finish hmwk then check fb. :D ]|| Teen Wolf | Stiles & Jackson | The pack and others finds out and a few of them freak out | I'll let you decide who gets to freak out but it'll be like the five times fic except instead there will be (Derek, Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Allison, Lydia, Sheriff, Coach Finstock, Danny, Greenberg) Please, they don't have to find out in order and it doesn't have to be 9000 words but i'd like all of these people w/ diff reactions

The first time they are caught, it's in the locker room and Jackson has him pressed up against the lockers and oh god, he's doing that thing to his neck and making Stiles let out a very embarassing moan, but he didn't care. 

"BILINSKI!? JACKSON!? WHAT IN THE WORLD!?" Coach Finstock said, but it sounded like yelling, and oh god Stiles wants to die in a puddle but Jackson is just laughing and Stiles just wants to hit him but he's too pretty to hurt...damn him. 

And then Coach starts laughing and Stiles gets pissy and he leaves.

~~~~~

The next time they get caught, their in Stiles's room and Jackson's hands are down his pants and oh my sweet mother Mary! 

"Stiles what do you wa-" His dad barged in and then just stands their frozen, and the boys on the bed freeze and then Stiles yanks Jackson's hand out his pants and oh god, can he just hide!? 

~~~~

The third time, they really should have learned to lock the door. Their in Jackson's room this time, and going at it and then Lydia clomps into the room, and Stiles falls off of Jackson and onto the floor, naked. 

"I knew it" And she sounds so smug and he's pretty sure he wants to hit her, but she's Lydia and damn she's scary.

~~~

The next time, they get caught by Boyd and Erica (who were also trying to get their freak on) in the woods. 

Stiles with his back pressed to a tree with Jackson just...

"Stiles?" And Erica shows up laughing, and Boyd just blinks at the scene, and Stiles wonder if they'll EVER be able to do this without getting interupted. 

~~~~

Scott catches them next, and it's awkward because their in Scott's room and just JESUS.

"What the..." And then Scott just sits there, staring and Stiles gets creeped out and Jackson growls and Stiles knows it won't end well. 

"Yeah...dude, I'm gay" And you'd think that that would break the tension, but NO. 

~~~

Greenberg and Danny find them in the locker room showers, making out. 

"You owe me 20 bucks" Danny holds his hand out, smirking. Greenberg huffs and slaps 20 dollars into the Hawaiin's hand and Danny starts counting his money, and Jackson laughs and Stiles is getting pissed off now BECAUSE FOR ONCE HE'D LIKE TO FINISH WHAT THEY STARTED.

~~~

Their making out in Allison's backyard, and quickly losing clothes and just as their starting to get out of their underwear, BOOM. 

"Oh my..." Allison blushes and bites her lip, eyeing the toy almost naked boys, and their is no mistaking the scent of lust coming off of her, because Jackson's a werewolf DUH and Stiles knows the look in her eyes. 

"Damn..." Stiles groans, covering his face with his hands. 

~~~~

Their out in the woods again, and this time Jackson finally mounted Stiles, who is holding onto a tree for dear life. 

Moaning, howling, growling and other obscene noises can be heard, and then they are found just as their about to climax. 

"So Isaac wasn't lieing" Derek sounds so amused, and Stiles wants to sob because Jackson stops and pulls out of him. 

But then he gets angry. 

"No he wasn't lieing, and for ONCE I'D LIKE TO GET OFF WITHOUT BEING INTERUPTED! IT'S LIKE NON-STOP UN-SATISFACTION BECAUSE SOMEONE IS ALWAYS CATCHING US AND JESUS CHRIST, A MAN CAN ONLY TAKE IT FOR SO LONG!" Stiles yells, glaring at Derek and he's sure it would have been more intimidating if Stiles wasn't naked and damn.

"Oh please, feel free to continue" And Stiles is too shocked by that to notice that Jackson is back to the thrusting and groping, and oh dear god IT'S TOO Much.


End file.
